


The Knowledge

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-28
Updated: 2002-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Summary: T’ealc has to return to a planet to seek help for Daniel whileJack cares for him back on Earth





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Knowledge

##  The Knowledge

##### Written by BeeBee   
Comments? Write to us at [beverleybeaumont@hotmail.com](mailto:beverleybeaumont@hotmail.com)

  * Spoilers: None 
  * Summary: T'ealc has to return to a planet to seek help for Daniel while Jack cares for him back on Earth 
  * Ratings: G [D][A] 



* * *

It had all seemed to be going well.P3X727 hadn’t produced much in the way of advanced technology but the people had been welcoming and willing to share what knowledge they had.

After a couple of pleasant days spent wandering around their city and talking to the elders an agreement had been reached that the people of Verilia, as the planet was apparently called, would share their knowledge in exchange for some knowledge of earth and their ancestors.

It had been agreed that Daniel could stay behind to impart his knowledge to their elders and that the rest of SG1 would return to collect him in a couple of days time.

The allotted time was now up and SG1 were geared up and in the gate room awaiting the signal to leave.

“I wonder if Temir and his cronies have heard enough of Daniel’s tales?” Jack asked his 2IC as they waited for the dialling process to be completed.

“They certainly seemed very keen for him to stay and talk to them”Sam replied.

“I bet they’vehad enough of our boy wonder by now?”Jack mused, “Let’s go get him”

The three members of SG1 exited the gate to find Temir waiting for them.

He bowed to them“Follow me” he turned and walked towards the small temple set quite close to the Stargate.

They entered the temple and as their eyes became accustomed to the gloom they saw a figure lying on the altar.

Jack’s blood ran cold

“What the hell’s been going on here?” Jack turned to Temir, his face grim.

“We have Daniel Jackson’s knowledge, now he may return home.”Temir bowed to Jack and motioned to him to remove Daniel from the slab of stone.

“What’s wrong with him?”Sam had given Daniel a brief examination and could find no apparent injuries although Daniel was unconscious and unresponsive.

“We have Daniel Jackson’s knowledge, now he may return home.”Temir repeated.

“You bastard” Jack exploded as he grabbed Temir by the throat.“What have you done to him?”

“We have Daniel Jackson’s knowledge, now he may return home?” repeated Temir.

Jack flung him to one side and bent down next to the slab on which Daniel lay.

“What’s the deal Carter?”

Sam shook her head

“I have no idea Sir, he doesn’t seem to be injured as far as I can tell but I’m not a doctor.”She gently stroked Daniel’s head.

“Would it not be better to take DanielJackson to Dr Fraiser and then return to question these people?”T’ealc spoke for the first time.

“It might be a good idea Sir” Sam replied.

Jack dragged his fingers through his grey, and getting greyer by the minute, hair.

“OK dial us up Carter, T’ealc can you carry Daniel?Temir I’m coming back to find out exactly what’s been going on here and if Dr Jackson isn’t fine and dandy when we get him back home you’re in big, big trouble.”

Jack gave Temir one more glare that had made many an air force recruit shake in their boots before following Sam, T’ealc and Daniel through the Gate.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, how many times had he sat outside the Infirmary waiting for the magic words “He’s going to be fine….”

Jack was tired; he was getting too old for this.Sometimes he was sure Daniel had a death wish or something, no one could get into as much trouble as he could.

“Colonel?”Jack raised his head to see Dr Fraiser standing in front of him.

“Doc, how is he?”Jack jumped to his feet.

“I don’t know what to say Colonel”Janet Fraiser shook her head.

“There are no apparent physical injuries but we have carried out a brain scan and the results are unbelievable.”She paused as if not knowing what to say next.

“Basically Daniel’s brain scan shows the brain of a newborn baby.There is very little activity one would normally associate with an adult brain.”

Jack stared at her.

“What are you saying?”

“Sir, I believe that when Temir said he had taken Dr Jackson’s knowledge that is exactly what he did.It is as if Daniel’s brain has been wiped back to the day he was born.”

Jack sank back down on the chair.He felt numb.

“Can I see him?”Jack knew he would have to face this full on.

“Of course Colonel”Janet led the way into the infirmary and over to the bed where Daniel lay, still and unresponsive.

SG1 with SG9 had tried to re-visit Verilia to try and sort this mess out but although they entered the right co-ordinates for the planet the seventh chevron would never lock and no one knew why.

It had finally been decided that T’ealc and SG9 would gate to P3X413 and try to get to Verilia from there and then bring Temir back with them to explain what had happened and put it right.

Jack hadn’t wanted to leave Daniel and Sam was hard at work in her lab trying to come up with some sort of solution to what was appearing to be a major disaster.

General Hammond stood in the Control Room, his face grim, as he gave the nod for T’ealc and SG9 to leave.

“Do whatever it takes to get to Verilia and bring Temir back here” he ordered the team.

“I will endeavour to carry out your commend General Hammond” T’ealc bowed to the General.

“So he is unable to do anything for himself, he won’t remember anything and he doesn’t recognise anyone”Janet finished her resume of Daniel’s condition in front of the shocked faces of General Hammond and the remaining members of SG1.

There was total silence in the room.

“I have made arrangements with Dr MacKenzie for Daniel to be moved to the Military Mental Hospital later today.”

Jack started to protest but Janet stopped him

“Sir he can’t stay here and they have the facilities to look after people who can’t look after their own basic needs.”Janet hated having to spell it out but it had to be said.

“Daniel isn’t able to do anything for himself or tell anyone what he wants.He needs 24 hour nursing care and we just haven’t the facilities for that at the SGC.”

Jack knew that but he hated the idea of MacKenzie getting his hands on Daniel again.

“Jack”the General broke into his thoughts.

“We will all make sure that Dr Jackson is well cared for”

The General spoke kindly to the Colonel“it’s for the best Jack.”

Jack nodded.

 

 

Jack sat outside the hospital again.He had been in this position two or three times before coming to see Daniel and then not being able to go inside.

He knew Sam had been nearly every day and he also knew how upset she was when she came back.Ferretti had been with her on a couple of occasions and Dr Fraiser as well.Only Jack, Daniel’s best friend, couldn’t bear to see him.

There was a tap on the car window, which roused him from his thoughts.He turned to see Sam smiling in at him.

“Hi Sir I’m just going in to see Daniel, coming…..?”She waited expectantly.

Jack nodded; little did he know that this plan had been hatched by his 2IC and Dr Frasier.They both knew how hard it was for him to see Daniel like this and be unable to help him but they also knew that if things were going to improve around the SGC then the Colonel had to face his particular demons and, in this case, face the realisation that the Daniel Jackson they knew had gone.

They walked in silence into the hospital and rode up in the lift to their floor. Sam led the way towards Daniel’s room keeping an eye on the Colonel to make sure that he was still with her.

“Here we are Sir”Sam opened the door and stood aside for Jack to enter the room.

He stepped inside and stared grimly at the figure on the bed.

“Hello Daniel”Sam went over to the bed immediately and stroked Daniel’s hair and held his flaying hand.

Jack stared.

Daniel lay on his side in the hospital bed with the guardrails raised.His arms and legs moving constantly, spittle dribbling from his mouth and his blue eyes roaming around the room not focussing on anything in particular.

He seemed to quieten as Sam spoke softly to him and stroked his head and held his hand but occasionally made little noises that sounded like sobs.

Jack couldn’t stand it.He turned and left the room and sank to the floor on the corridor outside with his head in his hands.

“Colonel”he looked up to see Sam kneeling next to him.Her eyes were filled with tears.

“Carter I just can’t…….”she stopped him.

“Daniel needs you Sir, you can do it.”She took his hand in hers.

“I know it’s hard but he needs _you_ Sir.”He nodded and got up and walked back into the room before he could change his mind and bolt out of the hospital.

He sat down and took Daniel’s hand in his

“I’m here Danny, I’m here”

Daniel seemed to quieten at the sound of his voice.Jack took a tissue and wiped the spittle from Daniel’s chin and stroked his head as he had seen Sam do.

Sam stood in the doorway and smiled to herself.It was only a small step but surely both the Colonel and Daniel felt better for it.

T’ealc and SG9 had managed to get to P3X413 but try as they might they could not dial the co-ordinates for Verilia.Colonel James had reported back to General Hammond that they wished to remain on the planet for a while longer while their scientific officer, Major Reynolds, tried some other options.

“We need to try everything we can Sir”He pleaded with the General.

“If we come back now we will have failed DanielJackson” T’ealc added.

The General rubbed his forehead

“Very well you have a go.Do what you can and report back in 24 hours.”The General glanced at Sergeant Siler.No words were necessary they both knew that without the success of the mission there was little hope for Dr Jackson.

_____________________________________________________________

They were getting into a routine.Not one of their choosing granted but with T’ealc away trying to get to Verilia Jack and Sam were grounded and in between doing desk and lab work they took it in turns to visit Daniel.

Jack had got used to helping to look after him.Really it reminded him of when Charlie was a baby except Daniel wasn’t a baby and shouldn’t have to go through the indignities that were heaped upon him at that damned hospital.

Jack had got used to feeding him, only mashed up baby foods and helping him drink out of a special feeding cup.He had even helped to wash him and turn him over in bed but he left the nursing staff to deal with the catheter and all thatinvolved.

He searched Daniel’s face constantly for signs of improvement.He was sure Daniel recognised him, whether he knew his voice or just sensed someone who cared about him was there Jack didn’t know but there was something.

In a way he hoped Daniel wasn’t aware of what was happening.What would that be like to be trapped inside your own body unable to make anyone understand……………..Jack stopped himself, thinking along those lines would certainly drive him mad.The thought of Daniel’s brilliant mind alive and working in there was horrific.

I was his turn to visit Daniel.Sam was working on a project with SG12 and had gone off world to set up some sort of tracking system.Jack strolled into Daniel’s room.It was a lovely spring day and he wondered if he would be able to move Daniel’s bed over to the window so that he could look out.

As he entered the room he paused at the sound of raised voices.

“Well you can damned well stay wet I’m certainly not messing about with you any longer Danny………”

He peeked around the door and saw Nurse Crouch set the drinking cup down on the table.Daniel waved his arm in the air and she slapped it back down.Jack could see Daniel trying to focus and moving his mouth but she just ignored him.

Jack stepped into the room

Good afternoon Nurse” his voice was steely.“How is Dr Jackson today?”

“Oh hello Colonel” she simpered.“Doing very well I was just going to change his clothes and bedding “We’ve had a little accident haven’t we Daniel.”She smiled down at Daniel as he continued to move restlessly on the bed.

Jack stood in front of her and pushed his face into hers.

“If you ever go near Dr Jackson again I’ll make sure you never work as a nurse again.” He spat at her.

“Now get out of here”Jack pushed her out of the door and slammed it behind her.

“It’s OK Daniel”Jack soothed the restless archaeologist as he cleaned his face and changed his pyjamas and the bedding. 

Daniel seemed to settle and his eyes fixed on Jack.The blue eyes made contact with the grey ones and held for a second.

Jack held his breath, was there something there, was Daniel somehow trying to come back to them.

“Colonel O’Neill what is going on here?”Dr MacKenzie stormed into the room.

Jack turned “Outside MacKenzie now” he ordered.

“I’ll be right back Daniel” Jack promised as he turned to follow the doctor into the corridor.

“I’m taking him home”Jack announced.

“I’m afraid that’s impossible Colonel”Dr MacKenzie retorted“you don’t have the first idea of the nursing care that is required in this case.”

“I know he doesn’t need to lay in wet clothes and be shouted at and ignored most of the time”Jack shouted back

“I know he needs to be with people who care about him and who believe he can get better.”

“Colonel there is not a hope of Dr Jackson getting better”

“Shut up MacKenzie”Jack dismissed him

 

 

It had taken a few days to make all the necessary arrangements and get the equipment and nursing care that Daniel required but eventually Jack got him home, his home, their home now.He would do all that was necessary to keep Daniel comfortable and happy.Hell the man had saved his life back on Abydos it was the least he could do and it was what he wanted to do.

He knew it would be hard but Sam and Dr Frasier would help and Janet had arranged 24 hour nursing care as well.

T’ealc had finally managed to get to Verilia and was now deep in negotiations with the elders there to find out what had happened to Daniel.It was ironic that Daniel, the best negotiator the SGC had, couldn’t help himself but Jack knew that T’ealc would do whatever it took to solve the problem.

Daniel seemed to be improving.Perhaps it was just wishful thinking but Jack was sure there had been an improvement since he had brought him home and even Sam and Janet had to cautiously agree.

He seemed more aware and certainly less agitated than he had been in hospital.His eyes followed them when they moved about the room.He was able to drink and eat more easily and with less mess and even seemed to have some co-ordination of his movements.

All very small improvements but the carers grabbed at them like a drowning man grabs at a stick.

That afternoon Jack was sitting next to Daniel who was propped up on mounds of pillows.He was talking to him about SG2’s recent mission and the ‘rocks’ they had brought back.

……Dr Rothman thinks they may be linked to those tablets you brought back from P3X778……

Daniel stared at him, nothing, blank, no sign at all that he even knew what Jack was talking about.It was just the sound of Jack’s voice that seemed to calm him.The nurses Janet sent were all wonderful with him but he seemed more restless when they were there than when Jack or Sam sat with him.

Jack sighed what next, he looked into Daniel’s eyes and then saw the coffee Nurse Clark at brought in for him and the feeding cup of milk for Daniel.

“Here Danny do you want a drink of milk?”Jack lifted the feeding cup to his lips not expecting a response.

Daniel’s arm moved up to his face and pushed the cup aside.

Jack froze, he tried again.

“Milk Daniel?”

Daniel seemed to shake his head

“What about coffee”Jack waited

Daniel stared back at him and moved his lips.

Jack cautiously poured some coffee into the feeding cup, cooled it down with milk and held it to Daniel’s mouth.He drank a little and tried to raise his hand to hold on to the cup.

“Easy Daniel”Jack stopped him from choking on the liquid.

“Do you like that?”He looked carefully into Daniel’s eyes.Was there a glimmer of recognition or was he looking for signs and in desperation findings ones that weren’t there.

General Hammond came into the room with Dr Frasier.

“General, I’m sure he’s coming back to us.”Janet sat down and took Jack’s hand in hers.

“I’m sorry Colonel but that just isn’t going to happen.The last brain scan is no different to the first one.Daniel isn’t progressing at all.”

Jack jumped to his feet“No I’m not listening to that crap.”His face was grim and Janet tried to pacify him.

“Colonel please………….. you know as well as I do that he isn’t getting better and even if he were progressing at the normal rate a baby would it would be years before he could even function on his own again.”

Jack slumped back in his chair and dropped his head into his hands.

“The most we can do is keep him comfortable and happy and hope against hope that T’ealc can find out what happened.”

Jack nodded.He raised his head and General Hammond’s heart went out to him as he saw his tear stained face.The General put his arm around his Colonel’s shoulders as he wept.

_______________________________________________________

A few days later at the SGC the Stargate activated and a radio transmission came through.

“This is T’ealc I wish to speak to General Hammond immediately.”The General dashed into the Control Room.

“I’m here T’ealc, do you have anything to report?”

“General Hammond after much discussion with the elders of Verilia we have come to a mutual agreement.Major Reynolds and Sergeant Janssen will remain on the planet while Temir comes back to the SGC with Colonel James and myself to discuss what happened to DanielJackson…….if that is acceptable”T’ealc added.

“Can the Verilians guarantee the safety of Major Reynolds and Sergeant Janssen?”the General questioned.“What if the same thing that happened to Dr Jackson happens to them?”

“I have it on authority that such a thing will not happen General”T’ealc responded.“The elders realise that what happened to Dr Jackson should not have occurred and they are willing to try to make amends.”T’ealc responded.

“Very well T’ealc you have permission to return through the Stargate”

General Hammond stared at the Stargate in front of him, lost in thought.

“Excuse me Sir, shall I inform Colonel O’Neill?”the Sergeant enquired.

“Not just yet son”

General Hammond wanted to wait and see what Temir had to say before getting Jack’s hopes up. “Ask Major Carter to come to my office ASAP” 

He turned from the gate and went into his office and sat behind his desk.He rubbed his face with his hands.Sometimes he thought he was getting too old for this sort of thing.He had come to the SGC as a last command before retirement.A quiet command of an inactive Stargate, giving him time to gather his thoughts, come to terms with the idea of leaving the Air Force and decide what to do next and then along came the Go auld, a retired Colonel and a brilliant linguist and archaeologist who believed in aliens.Put them together with a super-intelligent astrophysicist and a warrior from another part of the galaxy and any thought of a peaceful retirement had been driven out of his head.

He smiled to himself despite all the problems.SG1 had become his family.He was lonely after the death of his wife, even his granddaughters couldn’t completely fill the gap she had left but this odd assortment of people he had brought together to call SG1 had wormed their way into his affections.He had high regard for all the SGC personnel but SG1 was special and although he tried not to show it he loved them like his own.

These past few weeks had been traumatic for them all.Major Carter had tried to come to terms with what had happened and seemed to be coping although General Hammond knew that she hurt inside and her careful use of make-up couldn’t hide the fact that she cried often.

T’ealc had thrown himself into finding a solution to the problem, which he prayed had happened.The warrior Jaffa and Dr Jackson had no reason to be friends, hell the man had been the cause of Dr Jackson’s wife’s capture by the Go auld and the cause of her death, by rights the two should be sworn enemies yet something bound them together and the General knew that T’ealc would die to save Dr Jackson if necessary.

Colonel O’Neill was more of a worry.He had lost his son and nearly committed suicide some years ago.General Hammond knew that there was a very close bond between the Colonel and Dr Jackson.What was happening now was pushing Jack O’Neill nearer and nearer the edge; he felt it every time he visited Jack.Jack was trying to keep it together for Daniel’s sake but it was building up inside him, the General knew, and if T’ealc didn’t have the solution the General didn’t want to think what could happen.

 

 

“General?”Sam stood in front of his desk.He raised his head

“Major, T’ealc is bringing Temir back with him, he is willing to discuss what happened to Dr Jackson.”

Sam’s heart leapt.

“Thank God” her eyes met those of the General and they both held hope.The klaxon sounded and the Stargate sprang into action.They stood side by side and watched as T’ealc, Colonel James and Temir stepped through onto the ramp.

The General, Dr Frasier, T’ealc and Major Carter sat around the table in the Briefing Room with Temir as he explained what had happened to Daniel.

“I am sorry that our actions have caused you distress General but Dr Jackson offered his knowledge freely.”Temir looked at the grim faces around the table.

“Was Dr Jackson aware what would happen to him when you took his knowledge?”the General enquired.

“He offered his knowledge freely”Temir repeated.He didn’t understand what these people wanted him to say. 

“Where is Dr Jackson’s knowledge?”, the female known as Major Carter asked.

“It is in our repository in the temple awaiting the ceremony”Temir explained.

“Explain further Temir please”General Hammond ordered.

“When we are fortunate enough to meet another species we request their knowledge and once it has been given we keep it in the repository within the inner sanctum of the temple until such time as a child is born on the Day of the Beginning.If such a child is born then they are given the knowledge and thus our people learn and advance from the knowledge given by other species.”

“The Day of the Beginning?”Dr Fraiser questioned.“What is that?”

Every year the stars in the sky above Verilia meet in a particular formation first seen at the beginning of our time on the planet, so our ancestors recorded.On this holy day any child born is deemed worthy of receiving the knowledge from beyond our stars.So it is that on this Day, if a child is born, it will receive the knowledge given by your Dr Jackson.”Temir smiled at the people around the table.

“And what about Dr Jackson? What happens to him?”Sam’s voice broke as she spoke and tears formed in her eyes. “Don’t you care about what you’ve done to him?”

“Dr Jackson said he would give his knowledge freely”Temir repeated.

“But he didn’t understand what you would do to him”Sam cried“He wanted to help your people but he didn’t realise that you would turn him into a vegetable.”Sam stared at Temir, tears streaming down her face. “Don’t you know what you have done?”

“General Hammond, it appears we have made a grave error in taking Dr Jackson’s knowledge, please forgive us.”Temir stood and bowed before the General.

“Temir”the General faced him.“Can you give Dr Jackson his ‘knowledge’ back?”

Everyone around the table held their breath as Temir prepared to answer their question.

“On the Eve of the Day of the Beginning it will be possible to transfer Dr Jackson’s knowledge back to him.”

They breathed a sign of relief.

“When is this day?”General Hammond asked.

“In two cycles of your sun.Dr Jackson will have to return to the temple on Verilia for the rite to be performed.”Temir added.

“OK people let’s get things organised”the General stood up.T’ealc show Temir to the VIP rooms until we get Dr Jackson ready.Major Carter, I suggest you inform Colonel O’Neill of what is happening while Dr Frasier gets the medical equipment ready.I want you ready to go within 24 hours”the General ordered.

The Briefing Room emptied and the General was left alone.He prayed that this reversal would work.

 

 

The team had assembled at the bottom of the ramp waiting while the Sergeant in the Control Room dialled up the co-ordinates for Verilia.

Major Carter and T’ealc stood either side of Temir.Dr Fraiser and Colonel O’Neill stood by the side of the stretcher on which Daniel lay.Dr Fraiser had sedated him slightly so he wouldn’t become agitated during the journey.

Daniel stirred slightly and Jack bent over him

“Hang in their Danny”he stroked Daniel’s cheek, an action which in the past weeks seemed to have a calming effect.

“Chevron Seven locked”The event horizon rushed out towards them and then settled back.

“OK let’s head out.”Colonel O’Neill led the way up the ramp.T’ealc lifted Daniel off the stretcher and cradled him in his arms while Dr Fraiser hovered at his side.Sam and Temir brought up the rear.

The General watched them disappear through the Gate.“Take care SG1 and come back safe”he whispered to himself.Now all he could do was wait.He was used to that.

 

 

Once on Verilia the party headed straight for the temple.Temir led the way through the crowds that had gathered for the ceremony.

At the entrance to the temple they were met by the elders of Verilia and by Major Reynolds and Sergeant Janssen.

“You both OK?”Jack asked.

“Yes Sir, how’s Dr Jackson?”They looked at the limp form T’ealc carried.He didn’t look good but hopefully these people could reverse the damage they had done.

“Not good at the moment”O’Neill approached the temple and Temir led the way inside.

“Place Dr Jackson on the altar” he motioned to the stone slab in the middle of the floor.

T’ealc carefully laid his precious burden down and Janet checked his vitals.

“Now what”Jack was impatient for the ceremony to begin.

“Now we wait for the beam to fall on the altar before the elders can carry out the reversal process”Temir informed them.

They waited.It seemed like forever.Eventually the sky darkened, the stars appeared and a beam of light lit up the altar and bathed Daniel in a blue light.The elders stepped forward and one of them placed his hands on Daniel’s head while the other brought a crystal from a niche in the wall behind the altar.

The crystal was placed on Daniel’s forehead and immediately it began to glow.

Everyone waited in silence.After a few minutes the crystal faded and the elder removed it and placed it back in the niche and then turned and bowed to the assembled party.

“Dr Jackson’s knowledge has been restored”he announced.“You may return through the Stargate, it would be unwise for strangers to be present on Verilia when the Day of the Beginning dawns.

They didn’t need telling twice

“Is Dr Jackson going to be alright?”Janet asked Temir.“When will he wake up?”

“Daniel Jackson will be well”Temir told her.“He will sleep for a while but in due course he will be restored to you.”

That was all they needed to know.T’ealc picked Daniel’s still form from the altar and SG1 and Janet followed him to the Gate.

“Dial us up Major”Jack ordered Sam.“Let’s get him home.”

 

 

Daniel knew he should wake up.He felt as if he had been asleep for a very long time but at first he couldn’t remember why or where he was.He heard the soft bleeps that signalled that he was in the infirmary, again and without opening his eyes he could sense that he wasn’t alone.

He felt so tired.He stirred slightly on the bed and felt a hand squeeze his.He knew it would be Jack and that everything would be OK and he drifted back to sleep again.

Eventually he felt awake enough to try to open his eyes.He turned his head and squinted at the shape next to the bed.Jack was asleep, his head on his arm which was resting on the bed as he held Daniel’s hand in his.

Daniel wanted to let him know that he was awake but couldn’t summon up enough energy to speak or move but Jack sensed a change and raised his head to see Daniel’s blue eyes peering at him.

“Welcome Back Rip Van Winkle”Jack smiled.“How do you feel?”

How did he feel, Daniel didn’t know.He licked his lips and Jack immediately held a cup of ice chips to his lips.Daniel sucked gratefully on them and tried again.

“What happened?”he managed to croak.

Dr Fraiser appeared at his side with her penlight.She shone it in his eyes and asked her favourite questions.

“What’s your name?”

OK here we go Daniel thought wryly.

“Daniel Jackson”

“Date of Birth?”

“July 8th”

“Good, now how do you feel, have you any pain?”Janet wasn’t going to let up on him just yet.

“Tired, confused, what happened?”Daniel persisted. 

“What do you remember”Jack asked questioningly.

“Not sure”Daniel forced himself to think“I was on Verilia I think”

“Yes?”Jack prompted him “What happened there?”

“I think I told Temir I would give him knowledge of Earth, we were in the temple.”Daniel frowned “That’s all.”

“That’s all”Jack leaned over the bed to Daniel.“That’s all.”He sounded a bit angry Daniel thought.

“Did I do something wrong?”Jack scrubbed his hands through his grey and rapidly getting greyer hair.

“Nothing more than usual Danny Boy”Jack and Janet exchanged glances but Daniel was already drifting back off to sleep.

 

 

Daniel was getting fed up of lying in bed.Janet didn’t seem in any hurry to let him go even though he insisted he would be fine at home.He had to admit he was still very weak.Janet had explained to him that he had been ‘ill’ for a few weeks and that during that time he had lost a lot of muscle tone, which would take time to build back up.

Little by little he had managed to piece together what had happened by talking to Jack, Sam, T’ealc and General Hammond.He couldn’t remember a thing but the looks on their faces told the story the way words never would.

He looked up from the book he was reading as Jack came into the room.Daniel noticed for the first time how tired and drawn he looked.Whatever had happened during the past few weeks it must be been bad.Jack didn’t seem to want to go into details other than to say that Daniel had been ‘out of it for a while’ when pressed for answers by the curious archaeologist and Daniel had known Jack O’Neill long enough to know when to stop asking questions.

“Hey Janet says you can get out of here tomorrow so long as you come home with me and take it easy for a couple of weeks.”Jack smiled.

“Why can’t I just go home”Daniel moaned.

“You don’t like my hospitality I take it Daniel?”Jack sat on the end of the bed.

“No, sorry, I mean you’ve been through enough haven’t you and I can manage on my own.”

“No arguments Dr Jackson or you will stay here with the lovely Nurse Clarke and her bed baths.”

“OK I give in”Daniel frowned.“Your place it is.”

Daniel woke in Jack’s spare room, the sun streaming in through the window.He could hear noises in the kitchen and the smell of coffee wafting towards him.

He threw back the bed covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed.He paused, he was still weak and dizzy if he moved too quickly and he had realised as soon as he was allowed out of the infirmary that he couldn’t have managed on his own.

He stood up and swayed slightly before getting his balance and making his way carefully into the kitchen.He was glad to cling on to the bench as he made his way to the coffee pot.

“Daniel sit down before you fall down”Jack warned as he and sank down on a stool before his wobbly legs gave way completely.

Jack passed him a cup of coffee and watched as he lifted it to his lips.

“Thanks Jack”Daniel raised his head and for a second caught an expression on Jack’s face and, surely not, a tear in his eye.He wasn’t sure what it was, why should watching him lift a cup of coffee cause such a reaction?

After breakfast Jack went to shower while Daniel insisted on wobbling around the kitchen clearing the plates.He stacked the plates on the rack and then opened the cupboard door to put the coffee cups away when, in the far corner of the cupboard, a different cup caught his eye.He reached in and lifted it out.It was a hospital feeding cup.

Daniel sat down on the stool.He suddenly realised what had freaked Jack.There were lots of things he didn’t know about what had happened to him but this cup gave him some clues.No wonder Jack looked so tired.Sam had told him that they had brought him here from the hospital but that was as far as her explanation went.Every time he tried to probe for more information she clammed up.

He heard Jack coming back and pushed the cup back into the far corner of the cupboard.Whatever had happened it was over now and he knew he would never have as good a friend as Jack and the rest of SG1.He could trust them with his life and he apparently he had.

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © May, 2002. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
